Question: Define the function $f(x)=\frac{b}{2x-3}$. If $f(2)=f^{-1}(b+1)$, find the product of all possible values of $b$.
Solution: The definition of $f$ lets us evaluate $f(2)$: \[f(2)=\frac{b}{2\cdot2-3}=\frac b{1}=b.\]Therefore we want to find all possible $b$ for which \[b=f^{-1}(b+1).\]This is equivalent to  \[f(b)=b+1.\]When we substitute $x=b$ into the definition of $f$ we get  \[f(b)=\frac{b}{2b-3},\]so we are looking for all solutions $b$ to the equation \[\frac{b}{2b-3}=b+1.\]Assuming $b \ne \dfrac32$, we can multiply both sides by $2b - 3$ to get \[b = (2b - 3)(b + 1) = 2b^2 - b - 3,\]so $2b^2 - 2b - 3 = 0$.  We note that $b = \dfrac32$ is not a solution.  By Vieta's formulas, the product of the roots of the quadratic equation $ax^2 + bx + c = 0$ is $c/a$, so in this case, the product of the roots is $\boxed{-\frac{3}{2}}$.